


it's idiot hours

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this might be the dumbest thing i've ever written i'm exhausted
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	it's idiot hours

i think the purple hair is growing on me

it's past one am and i can't sleep

feelings are difficult

will i make bad decisions?? probably

i stole this rainbow making machine from my sister's room idk how to explain it but it's a machine thing that projects a rainbow on the wall of my room

i'm tired

i hope you're having a good day

night?

idk man

i am learning

i am always learning

i still love documentaries

someone lay with me and watch documentaries please and thank you

i hate how my friends are right about things

it's like two am i should probably sleep but i don't want to

i wonder who else is still up

who knows

lmao i'm being dumb sorry


End file.
